New Generation
by Witch of the West
Summary: Charlotte Malfoy, Draco and Pansy's daughter, is in her final year at Hogwarts. She must decide if she wants to follow her brothers' footsteps and join professional Quidditch or become a Healer. There's also a bit of romance in the shape of Mitchell Wood.
1. End of the Summer

The Ballycastle Bats' home Quidditch pitch was filled to the brim with eager fans. Witches and wizards of all ages, shapes, and sizes cheered loudly as the Quidditch players from Ballycastle and from Kenmare soared around the pitch. The Chasers from both teams were flying straight toward the Kenmare side of the pitch. As they flew, the three Ballycastle Chasers tossed the Quaffle between them like they were the only ones in the air. Draco Malfoy sat in the stands, cheering hard for the Ballycastle team. Beside him was his wife of twenty four years, Pansy Malfoy, formally known as Pansy Parkinson. On his other side rested one third of his pride and joy, his daughter, Charlotte Malfoy. Charlotte was more commonly known as Charlie to family and close friends. Draco was extremely proud of this young woman. At close to eighteen, she was going into her seventh year as a Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a five year veteran of the Slytherin Quidditch team, much to the joy of her father.

The other two thirds of Draco's pride and joy were currently streaking up the pitch, getting ready to score once more. Daniel and Liam Malfoy were Draco and Pansy's sons. Both former Slytherin Quidditch Chasers and captains, they were scouted right out of Hogwarts and were signed to Ballycastle's starting team at their respective graduations. There was a rumor circulating around Wizarding Britain that the youngest Malfoy would follow her brothers' footsteps and go into professional Quidditch. The rumor had yet to be confirmed. It was widely known that Charlotte was a brilliant Chaser for Slytherin. She had been tipped to become the next Quidditch Captain, now that her brother, Liam, had left school. What was also widely known was that she was currently studying subjects that would be useful as a Healer or as an Auror. She had been seen going with her godmother to work, taking a tour of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which was headed up by Ginny Potter. Ginny had offered to show her goddaughter around the department, showing her what a typical day as an Auror would be like.

Her parents didn't even know what she wanted to do with her life after school. She could work for her mother at the famed wizard magazine, _The Midnight Owl_. The monthly magazine kept witches and wizards aware of the political issues around the magical world. Some Muggle-borns likened it to _Time_. Pansy was the editor in chief; the award winning editor in chief. However they were at the Quidditch game and were watching Ballycastle show Kenmare who the better team was.

"And it's Malfoy to Malfoy to Wood. Wood scores! Mitchell Wood, son of the famed Puddlemere Keeper Oliver Wood, has scored for Ballycastle, bringing the score to 120 to 30 in favor of Puddlemere," the announcer said to the crowd.

"That was an amazing shot!" Charlotte cried as she and the rest of her family cheered on the team.

"I always knew he had it in him," Oliver Wood, proud father of Mitchell, said from Charlotte's right. Charlotte looked up at the older man and smiled. She always had a special relationship with the Scot. Mitchell was Liam's best friend at Hogwarts and beyond. Although Mitchell resided in Gryffindor and Liam was in Slytherin, they still made time to be the best of friends. Liam would drag Charlotte around with him when he went to the Wood estate, consequently allowing Charlotte to meet Mitchell's parents and get in a few practice shots against Oliver. Going over to the Wood household also allowed for Charlotte to gain her best girl friend, Mitchell's younger sister, Isabella. The youngest member of the Wood family was currently a row behind Charlotte, sitting with her boyfriend, Jeremy Weasley, Hermione and Ron Weasley's only child. Jeremy and Isabella were good friends of Charlotte's, so was Jeremy's cousin, Michael Potter. Michael was sitting next to Jeremy, cheering on the team that contained his two god brothers. Charlotte was grateful for her three closest friends. Jeremy, Michael, and Isabella were all in their last year of Hogwarts. Isabella and Michael were in Gryffindor and played on the Quidditch team. Jeremy, who had inherited his mother's smarts, was in Ravenclaw and played Quidditch for them as well. Jeremy, the Keeper and Captain for Ravenclaw, often faced his girlfriend when Gryffindor would play Ravenclaw. Isabella was a Chaser. Michael was Gryffindor's Seeker and Captain.

"Wood has just scored again!" the announcer for Ballycastle exclaimed. "He has to be going for a record. He must have been training against his father at home! I have never seen anyone play like this before. 180 to 30 to Puddlemere."

"If he keeps playing like this, Puddlemere's going to have to call me back up to the team," Oliver joked as he cheered on his son. Oliver had since retired from Quidditch, leaving him to do endorsements and guest columns for _Quidditch Weekly_. He had also made an appearance at the World Cup when Scotland had played and won the previous year.

Two hours later the Ballycastle Seeker had spotted and grabbed the Snitch, finishing the assault on Kenmare. Charlotte eagerly made her way through the crowds of fans to get to the doors of the Ballycastle locker room. Security wizards recognized her and after a screening, let her into the locker room. She went in and heard the familiar sounds of celebrating and the familiar stench of sweat after a game. She ran into Liam first, who had divested himself of his outer Quidditch robe and sweater, putting it into the large laundry basket.

"Charlie!" he greeted when he saw his sister. He came over to her and gave her a sweaty hug that made her cringe slightly. But the smile he was showing melted her mild annoyance away.

"You know, you're going to ruin this Ballycastle limited edition t-shirt and then where am I going to find one?" she asked her older brother, with her hands on her hips but with a smile plastered on her face.

"You could always get me to get one for you," she heard a Scottish voice say from her right. Charlotte broke her façade and turned to jump into the waiting arms of Mitchell Wood.

"Just the man I was looking for," she said as he put her down after an enthusiastic hug. Mitchell beamed.

"Enjoyed the match?" he asked her. Liam came over to join them.

"It was all right," she responded. "It was pretty close there. Could have used more out of you." Liam chuckled at his sister's sarcasm while Mitchell couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"Daniel!" Liam called toward the rows of lockers.

"What?" they heard being yelled back.

"Our lovely sister has graced us with her presence in the locker room," Liam told him. Daniel poked his head around the corner of the row he was in and smiled as he spotted Charlotte.

"Charlie," he started as he moved around the lockers, clad only in a pair of jeans. "All right?"

"All right," she responded. "Nice game earlier."

"I thought you'd like our little show," Daniel responded, pausing to ruffle Charlotte's hair, earning him a scowl from the young woman and the chuckling from his fellow Chasers.

"You could use a few pointers. The Hawkshead Formation was a little off. It could be cleaned up," Charlotte said, in a mock-seriousness. The three professional Chasers knew that the Hawkshead was their best play, and laughed along with her.

"You want to tell Mum and Dad that we'll be done soon and then we can head out to dinner?" Liam asked of his little sister. Charlotte nodded.

"I expect you'll be joining us," she said to Mitchell. "Mum and Dad won't pass up an opportunity to celebrate something. They'll be wanting everyone over. And I do mean everyone."

Everyone, it turned out, happened to be half the Wizarding community. Potters, Weasleys, Woods and Malfoys filled the Malfoy residence, more commonly known as Westfield House. Pansy had disappeared the moment she arrived at the house to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The women of the family had joined her when they arrived as well. Most of the children were of Hogwarts age and stuck together in the sitting room with their fathers, kept out of the kitchen for their own safety. The Quidditch players, both former and current, gathered around each other and went over the finer details of the match as dinner was being cooked.

"The Wronski Feint can only be done so many times," Harry Potter was saying. "The other Seeker is going to catch on at some point. It can't be the only play a Seeker can rely on."

"True," his son, Michael, responded. "But if executed effectively it can throw any opposing Seeker off their game."

"I just think that there are too many fouls in Quidditch," Charlotte said from her place on the floor, in front of the couch that her father and Oliver sat in. "Excessive use of elbows? What is that? How am I supposed to protect myself?"

"Typical Slytherin," she heard from beside her. She turned to Mitchell, who was sitting beside her on the floor, with her mouth agape. She smacked him on the arm.

"You take that back!" she exclaimed. Draco and Oliver could be heard chuckling from above them.

"No way," Mitchell protested. "You know you're a dirty, cheating Slytherin." Charlotte's mouth widened at his reply. She smacked his arm again, causing him to rub it while laughing.

"All right," he conceded. "All right. You're going to mess up my arm if you keep hitting me. I know you're a strong Chaser. I've played against you."

"And who won when we were playing?" Charlotte asked with a smug smile on her face. She already knew the answer.

"You did," Mitchell answered. Charlotte smiled. "Only because you cheated."

"You bastard!" she exclaimed as she lunged at him, wrestling him in the middle of the floor.

"My dad's sitting next to yours," Mitchell said between his laughter and with Charlotte sitting on top of him. Charlotte stood up and walked to the door of the room. Mitchell propped himself up on his elbows.

"Charlie," he said, causing her to turn around. "You know you're still my best girl." Charlotte smiled and left the room. Draco and Oliver shared knowing looks with each other as Mitchell sat up and moved back to his place in front of the couch they were sitting in.

A couple of weeks later, as July was coming to an end, Pansy and Draco were sitting comfortably in chairs on their back patio. Sharing the _Daily Prophet_ between them, they could hear sounds of cheering and jeering as they read. From their place on the patio they could see their private Quidditch pitch. The six golden hoops, three on either side, gleamed in the morning sun. Draco rarely saw his three children before noon on most days. This day, however, was the first in a long time that the three could get together and compete against each other. Quidditch was the only thing that could get the Malfoy children up on a summer's day. An atomic bomb couldn't even do it.

Now they were cheering and jeering at each other as they played an extravagant and complicated game of Keep Away. Points were earned for complex and daring flying. It was every man for himself… or herself. Charlotte's brothers never played easy against her, knowing that she would go against them and possibly beat them. The pitch was where they were equal.

Draco always smiled a little bit wider when he heard his daughter cheering as she earned points against her brothers. He had always wanted a daughter to spoil. He loved his sons to death, but his daughter was special. She always had been. He glanced up from the society section of the paper, a section that never really interested him much, and looked toward the pitch. He watched his daughter in her Slytherin Quidditch robes circle around her eldest brother. Daniel was in his old Slytherin robes, as was Liam. It reminded Draco of the three years when all three of his children were the Chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

He and Pansy had made numerous trips up to Hogwarts to see their children play. They had been there for Quidditch Cup wins and disappointments. Fortunately there were more of the former than the latter.

A sound at the back door took Draco's attention away from his children, although he could still clearly hear them. He turned and saw his wife stand up to greet Mitchell Wood. The young Scot was always welcome at Westfield House. He had been good friends with Liam since they were in diapers. Even being split up and put in rival houses at school could not tear them apart. Charlotte's close friendship with his younger sister secured Mitchell's spot at the Malfoy dinner table whenever he pleased. Once Mitchell had greeted Pansy, he moved around the chairs to shake hands with Draco. Draco stood and pulled the young man into a hug.

"How are you?" Draco asked. "Still fending off marriage proposals?" It was a joke throughout the extended family that the professional Quidditch players would constantly be denying offers from young female fans. Mitchell took it in modest stride. He was a handsome young man. There was no doubt about that. He inherited his father's good looks. His brown eyes were complimented by his brown hair. At a reasonable height and with a sturdy build, he was not a figure to be messed with.

"I'm all right," Mitchell answered, running a hand through his hair. "I had to turn down five the other day." Draco chuckled and motioned to a chair beside his. Mitchell sat down while Draco did the same.

"Are you enjoying your time off?" Draco asked.

"I am," Mitchell said. "We only have a few more days though. Once August is our biggest month; that's when it's decided which teams go to the tournament toward the cup."

"Ah, yes," Draco said, remembering. "You'd think I would remember that, being Head of Magical Games and Sports, and all." Mitchell and Draco shared a laugh. Mitchell looked toward the pitch.

"What're they doing?" he asked as manic laughter filled the air from the pitch.

"My guess is that they're playing Keep Away," Draco said. "They've been at it all morning."

"All morning? Charlie was up before noon?" Mitchell asked, taking his attention away from the pitch.

"I know," Draco said with a knowing smile. "I was surprised as well."

"It looks like they're coming back in," Pansy said from her chair. She put down her paper and stood. "I'm going to start lunch. Mitchell, will you be staying?" The young man nodded. Pansy shared a loving look with Draco before heading inside the house. Draco and Mitchell looked toward the pitch only to see the air empty but the Malfoy children walking toward them, playfully shoving each other. They had neglected to put on their outer robes when playing, leaving themselves in the standard Slytherin Quidditch sweater, pants, and protective gear. Their brooms were carried at their sides and they were wiping sweat off their brows as they continued to berate each other.

Their laughing became louder as they neared the house. The laughing stopped when they spotted their friend sitting with their father.

"Dad," Liam called out. "I didn't know we were entertaining Gryffindors now." Mitchell stuck out his tongue at his best friend, who only smiled in return.

"I know, son," Draco replied, solemnly. "This one just keeps showing up. Your mother and I are hoping that one day he'll stop." Draco shared a smile and a wink with Mitchell. Daniel and Liam did a funky handshake with Mitchell when they greeted him. Mitchell picked up Charlotte and hugged her tightly.

"Charlie," Mitchell said as he put her down. "You're all sweaty and gross." Charlotte glared at him and lightly punched him in the chest.

"You're an arse, you know that?" she said.

"Come on, now," Draco said. "Your mother has lunch ready." Draco was followed into the house by his sons. His daughter stood her ground against Mitchell. The latter playfully slung an arm around Charlotte's shoulders and guided her inside, laughing as she smiled.

A few days before September 1st, three members of the Malfoy family traveled to Diagon Alley. Charlotte followed her parents into the Leaky Cauldron and waved to Tom, the barkeep, as they passed on through. Pansy tapped on the right bricks and led her husband and daughter into Diagon Alley.

"Sweetheart, where do we need to go?" Pansy asked her daughter. Draco came up to Pansy and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers, while pressing a kiss to her temple. Charlotte was busy looking at her school book list.

"Flourish and Blotts, of course, Madam Malkin's, and the Apothecary," Charlotte listed. Draco looked at Charlotte.

"Madam Malkin's?" he questioned. "But all of your school robes fit."

"We need dress robes," she said. "I need some new ones for the Spring Ball."

"You have plenty of dress robes," Draco said, genuinely confused as to why his daughter would need more dress robes when she had plenty in her wardrobe at home.

"Those are all for summer and winter parties," Charlotte reasoned. "This is for spring. That means entirely different colors."

"Oh," Draco said, remembering his mother's need for new dress robes every time a new party came up. Pansy chuckled slightly and smiled at her husband. She kissed his cheek as they continued on down the long lane of shops.

"What color are you thinking of, darling?" Pansy asked. Charlotte looked up from her list and studied the sky as they walked.

"I'm not sure," Charlotte said. "What do you think?"

"Maybe a soft yellow?" Pansy suggested. "A light green? Although, that may be too Slytherin, even for you." Charlotte smiled.

"We can always ask Madam Malkin for some suggestions," Charlotte said. "She always seems to have some good ideas."

Draco, Pansy, and Charlotte walked past many shops on their way down to Madam Malkin's. As they walked past they made notes of what shops to visit later. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a definite must, while the Golden Phoenix was decided on for lunch.

A bell chimed when the family entered Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin was busy attending to a young boy, who looked like he would be entering Hogwarts that year. She looked up as the Malfoys entered and greeted them with a smile.

"I'll be right with you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she called out. She turned to the boy and took off his robes. "You're all done here. I'll pack these up and give them to you. Good luck at Hogwarts." As Madam Malkin packed up his robes, the young boy turned and saw the Malfoys waiting by the door.

"You're Charlotte Malfoy," the young boy said. "My brother talks about you." Charlotte looked at the boy, confused.

"Who's your brother?" Charlotte asked.

"Andrew Davies," the young boy answered. "I'm Alex Davies." Charlotte stuck out her hand to shake his and Alex took it firmly.

"Well, Alex Davies, I do know your brother," she said. "He'll be starting his last year now. He plays a mean game of Quidditch."

"He said you're the best Chaser the school's ever seen," Alex said, clearly in awe.

"Tell him he's mistaken and that he's pretty good himself," Charlotte said. Alex nodded. Madam Malkin came over with his robes and said he was allowed to go.

"He also said that you're Head Girl this year," Alex said. Charlotte nodded. She watched as Alex made his way to the door as her parents chatted with Madam Malkin.

"Alex," she said, calling him back. "You can call me Charlie." Alex grinned.

"It was nice meeting you, Charlie," he said. "See you at school." With that he was gone. Charlotte smiled to herself.

"Charlie," she heard her dad's voice say. She looked up and saw Madam Malkin waiting for her. Charlotte walked over to her and they began searching for dress robes.

"Charlie!"

Charlotte turned as she entered Quality Quidditch Supplies. She smiled when she saw who had called her name. It was Derrick Flint, her Quidditch Captain and fellow Slytherin. With him was the rest of the Slytherin team. Her fellow Chasers, Aidan Higgs and Graham Goyle, were standing behind their captain, trying out new wrist guards. Ryan Crabbe and Thomas Warrington, the team's Beaters, were looking at the newest Firebolt model in the window of the store. Skyler Nott, their Seeker, was at the cashier, buying a new set of shin guards.

"How's your summer been?" Charlotte asked as she reached Derrick.

"Good," he answered. "I've been coming up with new plays for the year. Congratulations on Head Girl."

"Congrats on Captain," she replied. They smiled at each other.

"I got to catch some Ballycastle games," Derrick said. "You'll have to pass my compliments on to your brothers and Mitchell."

"I'll do that," Charlotte said. She watched as the rest of the team came up to her and greeted her, hugging her and what not.

"Where're your parents?" Aidan Higgs asked.

"They're in Flourish and Blotts," she answered. "They found Flint's parents and have been talking with them for a while. I left my books with them and told them I'd be here if they needed me."

"Rumor has it that you'll be taking a spot with Ballycastle once the year's over," Derrick said.

"Rumors will be rumors," Charlotte said cryptically.

"C'mon Charlie," Derrick coaxed. "Tell us what's going to happen."

"I wish I knew," Charlotte said. "Besides, the Chaser spots are filled."

"Charlotte, sweetheart!" Charlotte heard her mother call her from the store's entrance. She turned and saw her parents waiting for her. She turned to say goodbye to her teammates before walking toward her parents. Her teammates said their farewells and waved to her father, a friend of their fathers'.

Charlotte joined her parents and they continued down the alley toward their desired resting place. They walked, occasionally being stopped by those they knew and chatting for a while.

"How's the team?" Draco asked Charlotte as they moved on from a family they knew.

"They're doing well," Charlotte answered. "Derrick's captain." Draco smiled.

"I thought he would be," Draco said. "He's quite like his father. Be sure he doesn't work you into the ground like Marcus used to do."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Charlotte said.

They entered the Golden Phoenix at a quarter to one in the afternoon when the restaurant was at its busiest. Draco didn't like to use his name as a means of leverage, but when stating that he was a Malfoy when asked for his name got him higher up on the waiting list for a table, he did not complain. The Malfoys only had to wait five minutes for a table. They walked into the sitting area of the restaurant and found that their table was one of, if not the best table in the restaurant. There was a clear view of Diagon Alley below them. Their waiter was prompt and polite. Charlotte was used to such things but wasn't so keen on keeping them around. She was grateful for her fortunate status but at times it was overbearing and annoying.

Their lunch was rather uneventful. They were recognized by those high up in wizard society and even were chatted up by a former Minister of Magic. They waved when they saw that Ron and Ginny had stopped in for lunch as well. As they were on a lunch meeting they didn't stay to talk or join them.

After a celebratory piece of chocolate cake each for Charlotte's appointment as Head Girl, Draco paid the check and led his family out of the restaurant. They strolled leisurely through the rest of Diagon Alley, stopping in a few stores here and there. Finally they reached the Leaky Cauldron and stepped in. Saying goodbyes to Tom they walked out of the pub and into the streets of Muggle London. Charlotte watched as her father took her mother's hand without a word. She smiled to herself, wanting at some point the kind of relationship that her parents had.


	2. The Beginning of a New Year

With a flick of her auburn hair and a piercing look in her eyes, Charlotte Malfoy surveyed the scene before her. Never had she seen Platform 9 ¾ more crowded. There were plenty of students, plenty siblings, and plenty families. She sighed and looked down at her trunk. She knew that some of her most prized possessions were tucked away inside of it. Most of all was her broomstick: a Firebolt XI. It had been a gift from Daniel and Liam upon hearing that she had made Head Girl. They had reasoned that every Head Girl needed a good broom. She just laughed at them and thanked them for the generous gift.

Charlotte watched as her brothers conversed with her godparents and her surrogate aunt and uncle. She found herself questioning why her parents had ever hated Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Now they seemed to be the best of friends. _I guess a war will do that to you_, she thought. She knew that the group that she surveyed had been instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. She had never known that that would make her famous by association.

"There goes the Malfoy daughter," she would hear people say as she passed them in the street. She would see the looks of awe that they would give her. It was annoying. It's not like she was the one that defeated the Dark Lord. She was just offspring!

Michael Potter spotted his other half for the year and made his way over to her. After having been named Head Boy, Michael had called up Charlotte to see how she wanted the year to go. She seemed to be quite relaxed when it came to holding an authoritative position and was looking forward to a relaxing year filled with Quidditch and a possible Spring Ball. Having gotten the Ball approved by the headmistress, Michael called up Charlotte again and shared the good news.

"You seem a little out of it," he said to her as they stood on the platform. "Been thinking too hard again? We talked about that, remember? We decided that thinking was a bad idea. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." This was a common joke between them as they both vied for the top spot in each of their classes.

"Very funny," Charlotte said with a smile. "It's going to be quite the year."

"That it is," Michael agreed. He threw an arm around her shoulders. "But we'll make it through together."

"Good. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Charlotte and Michael walked over to their regular group of friends and joined in on their conversation. Charlotte took the opportunity to look around and think about each of her friends.

First there was Michael Potter. Tall and skinny like his uncles, he made for a speedy Seeker. He had inherited the infamous, and famous, Potter hair, black and untidy. He surveyed the world with blue eyes, just about the same color as his uncles'. Charlotte had known him since she was born. They had been loyal to each other ever since. Even when going into Hogwarts when they knew what houses they would be put into, they still remained friends. They wouldn't allow house rivalry to separate them. Liam often likened their friendship to his own with Mitchell Wood.

Isabella Wood, another Gryffindor, was Charlotte's best friend. Isabella often complained that she was plain. Charlotte often begged to differ. Isabella had brown eyes and brown hair much like her older brother. She was of average height and build, making her an excellent Chaser, following her brother's footsteps. She was a seventh year Prefect, like her boyfriend, Jeremy Weasley. Isabella was Charlotte's partner in crime when they would play Quidditch against their older brothers. Charlotte could never really thank Liam for being friend with Mitchell. If Liam hadn't insisted when he was four years old to be able to play with the son of a Quidditch prodigy, Charlotte would never have met Isabella.

Jeremy Weasley was a good friend of Charlotte's. She likened him to a cousin of sorts. Their families were not related by blood, but that didn't matter. She knew the effects of having an extended family. Jeremy was one that Charlotte could go to when she needed to talk. Michael always meant well and Isabella was wonderful as well, but Jeremy just seemed to get her. They could talk about Quidditch, school work, life, and love. Jeremy would ask about what to do for Isabella and Charlotte would wonder why no guys seemed to be interested in her. Jeremy would only tell her that she didn't have to worry about it. He always seemed to have a knowing smile on his face whenever he told her that. Jeremy seemed to be a carbon copy of his father. The trademark Weasley hair sat upon his head, the blue eyes twinkled with mischief that would make his twin uncles proud. He was tall but sturdy and made for an excellent Keeper for the Ravenclaw team.

Michael's girlfriend, and loyal Hufflepuff, was Paige MacMillan. She was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Charlotte had never met someone so sweet and kind. She didn't understand how anyone could be so nice to everyone that they met. It was something that marveled Charlotte, but something that made her enjoy Paige's company. It had been strange when Michael had come up to Charlotte in the library one day and had asked her all about Paige MacMillan. Paige had been Charlotte's partner on a Potions project and the two girls had got to talking during their time in the library. Michael wanted to know if Paige might feel the same way and Charlotte couldn't help but smile when she thought of a previous night where Paige had confessed that she had been looking at Michael more than once during class. The only times that Michael and Paige fought were when they were on the Quidditch pitch. Both were Seekers.

"Charlie!"

Charlotte and her friends turned in the direction of the voice and saw that Daniel and Liam were now accompanied by Mitchell. Isabella shot a look at her brother and then turned to Charlotte.

"I think he's here to see you off," she whispered to her Slytherin friend. "He's not here to see me. I said bye to him at home… in Scotland." Charlotte shook off her best friend and walked toward Mitchell Wood. Liam whispered in Mitchell's ear before walking off with Daniel. Charlotte watched her brothers as she stepped up to Mitchell.

"I thought you'd be in Scotland," she said to him. Mitchell laughed and looked over Charlotte's shoulder at his sister and her friends who were watching them intently.

"Yes, well, London just seems like more fun," he answered. "That and we have practice soon. I was going to drop in and see your father before I went. I was around so I thought I would stop by and see you all off."

Charlotte could distantly hear her friends calling her name as the train's whistle blew, signaling that it was time to board. She turned to see her friends waving her to come on as they boarded the train. She turned back to Mitchell and opened her mouth to speak. She didn't have time as Mitchell leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You should go," he said as he straightened up. "They'll be waiting for you. You can't miss the train."

Charlotte nodded and hurried toward the train. Michael and Jeremy threw open one of the doors and helped balance Charlotte as she jumped on the slowly but surely moving train. She looked back in Mitchell's direction and saw him standing there, watching her as the train moved out of the station.

Michael and Jeremy pulled Charlotte on the train and shut the door. They walked through the corridor toward a compartment. Michael led them to a compartment that Paige and Isabella had found and were keeping occupied while Michael and Jeremy had been looking for Charlotte. When they reached the compartment they saw that Paige and Isabella were not the only ones in there. They had invited Derrick Flint and Aidan Higgs to join them. Charlotte chuckled slightly as she took a seat in between Derrick and Aidan.

"What?" Derrick asked her.

"Twenty years ago there would never have been a compartment so diverse," Charlotte said.

"Come again," Aidan said.

"What she's trying to say is that Slytherins and Gryffindors wouldn't be caught dead together," Michael explained. The group laughed.

"And yet, here we are," Charlotte said. She turned to Michael. "Do you want to go over what we need to talk about at the meeting?"

"Sure," Michael answered. "Want to head over to the compartment?" Charlotte nodded and they stood together.

"We're going to head over to the Head compartment. We'll see some of you later," Charlotte said as Michael kissed Paige on the cheek on their way out. They left the compartment and headed down the corridor, eventually reaching the Head and Prefect compartment near the head of the train.

Upon entering the compartment, Charlotte and Michael could see some of the overzealous new prefects, already in the compartment an hour before the meeting time. Among them were Gryffindor's fifth year prefect Connor Finnegan and Hufflepuff's fifth year prefect Avery MacMillan. Avery was also Paige's younger brother. Michael greeted them, knowing Avery through Paige, and Connor through his house.

"How were your summers?" he asked them, although the question seemed more directed at Connor rather than Avery.

"Pretty good," Avery responded. "It was good to see you for the time that I did."

"It was good," Connor said. "I've been practicing for that Keeper spot on the team. Let me know when tryouts are."

Michael smiled to Connor and nodded. After sharing a look with Avery, Michael led Charlotte into the Head section of the large compartment. Once he shut the door to the section, Charlotte turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Michael sighed. When Charlotte started laughing, Michael couldn't help but join in.

"Let's get started," he said and they went to work.

An hour later the Prefect compartment was filled to the brim with loud, conversing prefects. Charlotte and Michael were seated in the middle of all of them, talking with some and waiting for the last of the prefects to show up. Once Thomas Warrington, sixth year Slytherin Beater, and Ava Cauldwell, seventh year Hufflepuff, showed up at the door, looking slightly flushed, Charlotte decided to quiet everyone down.

"All right everyone!" she said. "Let's get started. I know how much you want to hang out with your friends, so this is going to be short."

"For those of you that don't know," Michael started. "I am Michael Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"And, oh so, modest," Charlotte added. "I'm Charlotte Malfoy, Slytherin."

"We will be ruling over all of you, so get used to it," Michael said.

"If you find that the overzealous Head Boy is being too arrogant and too proud for his job, let me know, and I'll hit him for you," Charlotte countered. "Or you can tell Paige MacMillan and she'll be happy to set him straight for you as well."

The meeting continued in that same vein, with the Heads garnering laughs from their prefects. Charlotte and Michael knew that cutting each other down playfully would help get the prefects that they weren't familiar with to look at them not in authoritative positions but as equals. That was something that they had talked about, trying to figure out how to create a relaxed atmosphere and still maintain a degree of authority.

"Well, we're all done here, so get out, all of you!" Michael said.

"Go hang out with your friends, but remember to do your patrols when you're scheduled to do them," Charlotte reminded the prefects as they left the compartment. "We will know. Trust me, we're seers."

She smiled when she heard laughs from the exiting students. She turned to see that Michael, Isabella and Jeremy had stuck around. Isabella's hand was clasped in Jeremy's and Charlotte had to bite down a sigh.

"Shall we venture back to our compartment?" she asked. "I'd like to find Thomas and berate him for almost showing up late because he was busy snogging Ava."

"Were they really?" Michael asked, shocked as he turned to his counterpart, holding open the compartment door for his friends before he stepped out into the corridor.

"Did you not see their faces when they came into the meeting?" she asked. Isabella and Jeremy chuckled, obviously having seen what Charlotte saw.

"No, I didn't," Michael said with a disappointed note to his voice.

"They were flushed and kept glancing at one another," Charlotte said, slowing as they got to their compartment. She peeked in and turned back to her friends with a devilish grin.

They entered the compartment and saw that Paige, Derrick and Aidan had invited more to sit with them. Thomas was there, without Ava, but sitting next to him was one of the Ravenclaw Chasers and Jeremy's teammate, Andrew Davies. Charlotte put herself between Derrick and Aidan and right across from Thomas and Andrew. She eyed Thomas and he shifted in his seat.

"I know what you were up to before the meeting," Charlotte said to Thomas with a smirk. Derrick and Aidan stopped their conversation to look between Thomas and Charlotte.

"It was nothing," Thomas protested. "Stop looking at me like that!" Charlotte couldn't help but laugh as she continued to smirk at him.

"What does our lovely female Chaser know about you that you have decided to hide from us?" Derrick asked. "As your captain, you should tell me."

"But… I… dammit!" Thomas exclaimed.

"It's okay Thomas," Charlotte said. "You don't have to tell Derrick and Aidan that you were snogging Ava Cauldwell before the Prefect meeting."

"What?!?" Derrick and Aidan asked, almost jumping from their seats. Their outburst caused Michael, Paige, Jeremy and Isabella to turn from their game of Exploding Snap. Andrew continued to watch the conversation with an amused raised eyebrow.

"You little bastard!" Derrick exclaimed. "You and Ava? What I wouldn't give…. Her brother is going to kill you, you know that?"

"That's why it wasn't supposed to be common knowledge," Thomas said with a look to Charlotte.

"Shouldn't have shown up almost late with her," Charlotte said as she pretended to examine her fingernails.

"I can't believe you," Aidan said. "And she's older than him!" Derrick and Aidan shook their heads as they started to laugh.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Charlotte started. "How's the team looking this year, Captain?" Thomas looked at Charlotte thankfully. She smiled and nodded slightly at him.

"The team looks good," Derrick said. "Well, at least from what I've seen so far. You guys seem to be in pretty good shape. I know Charlie is at least. We messed around this summer."

"Messed around?" Thomas asked. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Yes," Charlotte said with a deadpan. "Derrick and I shagged all summer and will be expecting twins this spring. You can be the godfather if you want."

"She came over with Liam and Daniel and we played Keep Away," Derrick said. "Even Dad and James flew. Dad said that Charlotte was the best he's seen in years. Better than her brothers."

"He was obviously delusional," Charlotte said. "He's getting delusional in his old age, Derrick. You should have him get that checked out."

"Will do," Derrick said.

"You all visited each other over the summer?" Andrew asked. "I don't think anyone in Ravenclaw did that."

"We are close to each other," Charlotte said. "I don't know why but we are."

"But it's not just Slytherins," Derrick said. "We hang out with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, even Gryffindors. How's that for weird?"

"We're mostly family too," Charlotte explained. "Michael's my god brother and Jeremy's close enough to be a cousin. I've known Isabella for years. Her older brother is Liam's best friend."

Charlotte barely heard Derrick explain about the large extended families as Isabella leaned over to whisper in her ear for the second time that day.

"Speaking of Mitchell, I saw that on the platform earlier," Isabella said. "He's been talking about you all summer. It's been Charlie this and Charlie that. He hasn't dated anyone since his fifth year at Hogwarts."

Charlotte nodded. She knew that. Mitchell had been dating a fifth year Hufflepuff when he suddenly broke it off. Liam and Charlotte had been confused as to the sudden break up. Liam had talked to his best friend and had come back with a knowing smile and no words for his sister. Only that everything was okay. Charlotte hadn't asked but had subtly noted that Mitchell wasn't quick to starting a new relationship. She had also noticed that he was spending a lot more time with her and Liam. Not that she was complaining by any means. Mitchell meant a lot to her.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall announced to the Great Hall once every one had been seated and the first years were waiting outside in the hallway. "Welcome to a new year. Let's get started with the Sorting. Professor Snape!"

Potions Master Professor Snape entered the Great Hall with a gusto that he had never lost. He led the first years in between the tables and lined them up in front of the Staff table. As Deputy Headmaster, he unrolled the parchment stating all of their names and began to read down the alphabetical list. When he got to 'Davies, Alexander' Charlotte looked up from her place at the Slytherin table.

She watched as the hat was placed on Alex's head and she waited with baited breath.

"Slytherin!" Charlotte raised her eyebrows at the Sorting hat's decision but clapped and cheered along with her house anyway. She watched as Alex timidly made his way over to the Slytherin table, occasionally glancing at his older brother at the Ravenclaw table. She waved at him from up the table and was delighted to see that he waved back with a smile on his face. Charlotte didn't pay too much attention to the rest of the sorting, occasionally applauding when Slytherin gained a new member.

"Now that the Sorting is done, it is time to introduce this year's Heads," McGonagall started as Snape took the Sorting hat and stool into the chamber located off the Staff table. "From Gryffindor house, this year's Head Boy is Michael Potter."

There was cheering, mostly from the Gryffindor table. There was a slight buzz from the first years upon hearing Michael's famous last name.

"Settle down," McGonagall calmed the hall. "Our Head Girl is Slytherin Charlotte Malfoy." Charlotte stood up and watched as the members of the Quidditch team, reserve players included, stood up from their spots at the table, got on their knees, and bowed to her. Charlotte laughed and tried to get them to stand and sit back down at the table. She could hear the cheering from around the hall. She knew that she knew a lot of people but she hadn't known that she was that popular. More buzzing was heard from the first years once they had heard her last name as well.

Charlotte and her teammates finally sat down and McGonagall announced the usual start of term announcements before the feast finally got underway.

Once the food was gone, Charlotte met up with the Head Boy before going down to the Slytherin common rooms. Her journey down to the dungeons was pretty uneventful. As she made her way to the blank stretch of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she decided that she would pay her seventh year male counterparts a visit before heading to bed.

"Caput Draconis," Charlotte said with a smile. The piece of wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room and she entered. The room was empty. Everyone had gone up to their dormitories to spend time with their roommates if they were new, and to catch up if they were returning students. As Head Girl, Charlotte was allowed to have her own dormitory. While she got along with the other Slytherin girls, she was happy to get her own room. Instead of going toward the door to the left off of the common room, Charlotte headed toward the door to the right. She walked through the dormitory corridor and could hear the familiar voices of the Slytherin seventh year boys. She entered the room without knocking, as she was apt to do.

"You boys better not be talking about me," Charlotte said as she entered, leaning against the doorframe. The five boys looked toward the door and grinned. They were in various states of dress and undress, but it was nothing new to Charlotte. She played Quidditch with them and they shared a locker room. It was no big deal to her.

"We're not," Derrick told her as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. "We could if you like though."

"I'd rather you not," Charlotte replied. "Unless, of course, it's all good."

"Why wouldn't it be good?" Aidan asked. He moved clothes off his bed and motioned for Charlotte to sit down. She shut the door and walked over to Aidan's bed. She sat down next to him after taking off her robes and loosening her tie.

"We are Slytherins," Charlotte argued. Aidan and Derrick laughed. Aidan and Derrick's beds were on one side of the room while Graham, Ryan, and Skyler occupied the opposite side.

There was a sense of comfort that Charlotte found with the seventh year boys. She had known most of them since before they came to Hogwarts. Some she had known since they were in diapers. Derrick Flint had always been around the house. His father, Marcus, had helped Draco out during the war. Charlotte was surprised to see how many Slytherins had redeemed themselves during the war. There was still some prejudice against Muggle-borns but a surprising amount of Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters who had completely changed their feelings toward Muggles and Muggle-borns.

"When are we starting practice?" Skyler asked Derrick as he climbed into bed. Derrick looked from his dresser and thought for a moment.

"First game is when?" Derrick asked Charlotte.

"October fifteenth," she answered. Derrick nodded.

"Around September fifteenth then," Derrick said. "We don't need too much time to practice. We don't need any new players and we've all kept ourselves in pretty good shape. It won't take long to get back in the swing of things."

Charlotte and the boys talked for what seemed like hours. She checked her watch when she had found herself nodding off against Aidan's shoulder for the fifth time in about fifteen minutes. Upon looking at her watch, she stood up and gathered her robes before turning to the boys.

"It's late," she told them. She walked to the door. "You lot should have been in bed an hour ago," she said with a smile. She could hear them mock-protesting as she shut the door behind her on her way out. On her way to her dormitory she could hear the sounds of rustling as the boys from Slytherin were getting into bed for the night. She smiled to herself as she crossed the common room and headed in the direction of the girls' dormitories. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very good year.

The next couple of days consisted of teachers reminding the seventh year students that they were studying for their NEWTs that they would be taking at the end of the year. The advanced classes were designed to emphasize extra research in more advanced magic. The advanced classes were always had after the regular class. Those who took the advanced classes usually had twice as many classes as those who did not go for the advanced topics. Charlotte was one that had twice as many classes. For every regular class she took, she had the advanced compliment to it as well. This was true for her elective classes as well. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies were her extra classes.

When she got her timetable at breakfast, Charlotte sighed. She was comforted by the fact that she would be going through this busy schedule with her friends. She knew that her Hogwarts generation was one of the most ambitious the school had seen. It was also one of the smartest. Her friends were quite smart for their age. She didn't know that a majority of their class was some of the brightest minds available. It wasn't until her sixth year when she entered her NEWT classes and her advanced classes that she saw just how many very smart students there were at Hogwarts.

After breakfast Charlotte headed to her first class, Transfiguration, with the seventh year boys. All of them were in NEWT Transfiguration together. They even headed to the library to study after some grueling Quidditch practices. Now that Charlotte thought about it, she and the seventh year boys all had the same academic schedule. She felt more comforted as she entered the Transfiguration classroom on the sixth floor of the castle with her friends. She smiled at Jeremy, Isabella, Michael and Paige as she entered and sat between Derrick and Aidan.

"That was interesting," Derrick commented as they exited the Transfiguration classroom, making their way to the third floor for Charms.

"Quite," Charlotte said. "I just hope that Vector doesn't give that much homework on the first day back. You know how she is. One day she absolutely despises homework and the next day it's Merlin's gift to the world."

"I just can't believe that Professor Schmidt gave us that much work," Aidan said. Derrick and Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Did you see the look on Henry's face when his dad assigned that?" Charlotte chuckled as Derrick nodded again, a large smile on his face.

"Here's to hoping that Flitwick is in a generous mood," Charlotte said. The two boys responded with a "Hear, hear!" They continued down the corridor and staircases among the throng of students going to and from class. Charlotte could hear laughter all around her and was reminded of when Mitchell would stop her and Derrick on their way to class last year with some joke or physical comedy that would send the two sixth years into stitches on the way to their class. As they passed the stairway to the fourth floor, Charlotte chuckled. Derrick turned to her.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Remember that time we were late to Advanced Arithmancy last year?" she asked him.

"Which time? We were always late," he said.

"February," she said. "I think. Anyway, we ran into Mitchell and Liam who were on their way up from a cancelled Herbology class. And they were goofing around on the stairs." Derrick smiled. "And they almost fell. But they kept wrestling each other, all the while having tentacles sprouting from their heads."

"Yeah, I remember that," Derrick said. "Vector was so mad that we were late but then let us off the hook when we reenacted what happened for the class."

"Only after transfiguring my skirt into a pair of pants," Charlotte said. "There was no way that I was going to wrestle you in a skirt." Derrick laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "What color were the tentacles again?"

"Blue and orange," Charlotte remembered.

"Yeah," Derrick said as he sighed wistfully. He unconsciously grabbed Charlotte's arm as the staircase shifted, keeping her balanced. "I miss them." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

The end of the first week back found Charlotte in the library. She was at a table by herself in the back of the library with books spread all around her. Most were on the table, covering every inch that wasn't covered by parchment. Some were stacked on chairs that were positioned within reaching distance of the Head Girl. That was the state that Aidan Higgs found Charlotte in. She had her reading glasses pushed up the bridge of her nose as she buried her nose in an ancient looking textbook.

"She's been like that all day," Aidan heard from his right. He turned and saw a table of Ravenclaw Quidditch players. It had been Andrew Davies who had spoken. Aidan noticed that Jeremy Weasley was absent from their table.

"It's Saturday," Aidan said. Andrew nodded.

"It makes sense for us, but seeing her in here was odd," he said. Aidan nodded and cautiously approached the Head Girl.

"Charlie?" he asked as he pulled out the only empty chair at the table and sat down. Charlotte looked up from her book and furrowed her brow. Taking this as the sign to speak, Aidan continued. "Is there a reason that you've decided to bury yourself in… books?"

"We have a lot of homework due next week," she said. "I just want to get it all done."

"Well, you need to take a break," Aidan said. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Charlotte answered. Aidan turned to the Ravenclaws.

"Has she eaten?" he asked. The table shook their heads to answer in the negative. Charlotte glared at them before turning back to Aidan. She sighed.

"All right," she conceded. "I haven't eaten. I promise that I'll eat a lot at dinner and a lot at supper."

"You need to leave the library anyway," Aidan said. "Derrick wants to practice."

"What?" Charlotte protested. "He can't do that. We're not scheduled for another two weeks."

"Charlie, he's the captain," Aidan reasoned. "He can do whatever he wants." Charlotte gave a defeated sigh and took off her reading glasses.

"I have to eat something before we go practice. I won't practice on an empty stomach," she told him. Aidan nodded and helped her pack up her things. As they exited the library Charlotte said, "At least it's a good thing all those books can't be checked out."

Charlotte and Aidan made it down to the Quidditch pitch by five in the evening after having fed a much happier Charlotte. They stood on the field in their Quidditch uniform and gear, sans robes. Derrick always liked to practice without the robes. It was easier to maneuver through new plays before adding the excess of the robes. Charlotte and Aidan couldn't agree more, seeing as they were the ones that had the more complex plays and flying to do.

Holding her Firebolt XI in her hand Charlotte breathed in the smell of grass and closed her eyes. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw that she and Aidan were no longer the only ones on the pitch. The rest of the team had joined them.

"I knew this would make you feel better," Derrick said from her left. "Davies ran into me earlier and said that you'd holed yourself up in the library since the early morning and hadn't moved since."

"Can we fly now?" Charlotte asked her captain eagerly.

"Sure," Derrick said with a smile.

"Boundaries?"

"None." And with that Charlotte was off. She had mounted her broom and took off into the air so fast that her teammates could barely register that she had left her spot on the ground. They all took off after her. After doing a few laps around the pitch, Charlotte led the team toward the castle.

"We can't go inside!" Derrick shouted toward his female Chaser.

"I know!" she said. "But that doesn't mean that we can't show off a little around the castle and in the courtyards!" The team grinned to each other and shot off in formation around the castle. They headed toward Gryffindor Tower, garnering attention from their crowded common room. Charlotte barely saw Michael and Isabella stick their heads out of the window as the team passed. They continued to circle the castle, dipping and rising when they felt like it. They passed the long stretch of tall windows of the library and saw that they had a large audience. Derrick and Charlotte flipped and flew backwards over the team. They showed off in front of the library for a few minutes, allowing the rest of the team to become obstacles. Only when they saw Madam Pince ushering students away from the windows, did they fly off.

Cutting around the Great Hall, they entered one of the courtyards of the castle. There were a couple groups of students sitting outside on benches and on the ground around the benches and under the trees. Conversation was stopped as the team flew through the courtyard and an outdoor corridor. They made their way to the center courtyard that was occupied by more students and a couple of faculty members.

"Charlotte Malfoy!" a voice was heard ringing throughout the courtyard. The team came to a halt right in front of Professor Vector and Professor Snape. Vector looked livid. Snape looked amused.

"You know that flying through the castle is against the rules," Vector said. "As Head Girl I would assume that you would be aware of that." Charlotte smiled.

"I am Professor Vector," Charlotte said. "But I am also aware of the fact that we are not, technically, inside the castle. This is an outdoor courtyard. At no time did we enter the castle." Professor Vector was speechless. Then suddenly she smiled.

"I always knew you were smart," she said. "Mister Flint, take your team back to the Quidditch pitch where you will resume practice." Derrick nodded with a grin present on his face.

"Miss Malfoy," Professor Snape said, drawing back the Quidditch team as they turned to leave to go back to the pitch. "See me after dinner." Charlotte nodded and the team was led by Derrick back to the pitch.

"Nice show," Michael said to Charlotte as he sat down next to her at the Slytherin table. Dinner had started and Michael had come over to talk about the upcoming Prefect meeting.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Charlotte said. "We do what we can."

"What I think I enjoyed most was the confrontation with Vector and Snape in the courtyard," Michael said as he spooned various bits of food onto his plate.

"Saw that, did you?"

"Half of Gryffindor Tower went running down the stairs as soon as you lot passed by," Michael explained. "The other half Apparated or took brooms out the window."

Charlotte grinned and they continued to have dinner. They talked about the upcoming Prefect meeting and about Quidditch. Some members of the Slytherin house talked with them at varying intervals. Halfway through their dinner, Professor Snape made his way down the Slytherin table.

"Remember that you need to speak with me when you're finished, Miss Malfoy," Snape said. Charlotte nodded.

"In your office?" she asked.

"That's where I'll be," Snape replied.

When she was finished with her dinner, Charlotte made her way to the dungeons and down to Snape's office. She knocked and entered at the grunt that was the response. She entered and saw the Potions Master sitting at his desk grading papers. He put the papers down and motioned for her to sit down in the chair across the desk from him. She sat and waited.

"How's school going?" Snape asked after a moment. Charlotte gave him a look before answering.

"Pretty well," she said. "I have a lot of advanced classes this year and will be pretty busy with the team and the Headship and all."

"Understandable," Snape replied. "How are you coming along with the team?"

"We're as good as ever," she said. "I foresee a Cup in our future. Everyone kept in shape over the summer and we're more connected than we have been."

"Sounds good," Snape said with a smile. "I like having the Quidditch Cup in my office."

"I like seeing it in here," Charlotte stated as she looked to her right and saw the Quidditch Cup sitting on a shelf with a picture of the team leaning against it. Snape took a deep breath before continuing with the conversation.

"Do you know what you're going to do after school?" he asked. Charlotte shifted in her chair for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered. "I'd like to go into Quidditch, but Healing would be good for me as well. Quidditch is something I'm good at and love, but Healing is something that I would want to figure out whether or not I can do it."

"Here's my advice," Snape said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Do what you love to do. Do what you could never live without. Do something that you look forward to going to every day of your life. Be happy, Charlie." Charlotte nodded.

"Is that it?" she asked. Snape sighed.

"Yes, that's it."

At nine in the evening on Monday night the prefects and Heads met in the Prefect Office on the fifth floor. The room was decorated with the colors of all four houses in Hogwarts. Tapestries and pennants covered the walls. Couches, loveseats, overstuffed chairs, ottomans, and beanbag chairs filled the floor space. A large bulletin board hung from the wall by the door. A large coffee table sat in front of one of the couches and was usually cluttered with bits of parchment notes.

"We have the Quidditch schedules for every house team but we still need extra help lessons that you lot might be tutoring and any other meetings that might affect where you can be put in the patrol schedule," Charlotte said to the group from her place on the couch behind the coffee table.

"We'll have the November and December schedules up soon," Michael said. "If not up tomorrow, they should be up by Wednesday. Onto other business; the first Hogsmeade weekend will be October sixteenth. That is the day after a Quidditch game but it was the only weekend in October that the village was up for students. That is also why the game is on a Friday afternoon. The teachers have agreed that classes will end early that day and the seventh year Advanced Astronomy class will be cancelled for that day. McGonagall was up for it as well. Something tells me that she wants to see Gryffindor play."

"Well, she'll see Slytherin win, so either way someone will be happy," Charlotte said. "We were able to approve of a Spring Ball to go up in April. We'll have to start planning for it soon, probably not until January though." Murmurs broke out through the room.

"All right, settle down," Michael said. "I think that's it for tonight. We'll have another meeting Wednesday, like normal."

"Have a good night," Charlotte said as the prefects left the room, leaving Michael and Charlotte to themselves.

The following night, Charlotte and Ryan Crabbe were patrolling the halls up on the seventh floor when Ryan brought up an interesting topic.

"You know, a lot of us were surprised when Mitchell didn't ask you out while he was still here," he said causing Charlotte to stop.

"What?" she asked before they continued walking.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "There was a night where all of the Quidditch guys were crashing together and we got on the topic of girls. Mitchell said, in front of anyone, that you were the only girl he ever thought about. He said this in front of Liam and Daniel. They were okay with it. He was always a big fan of yours."

"I don't get it," Charlotte said. "I don't understand why."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way and it shouldn't be awkward after I tell you this, but a lot of guys would like to be with you, Charlie," Ryan told her. "Myself included." Charlotte looked away from Ryan but they kept walking together. She sighed.

"I don't know what to do Ryan," Charlotte said. "I just don't know what to do."

"About what?" Ryan asked, glad that it wasn't awkward between them.

"Life."

A couple of days later, Charlotte found herself in the library again, surrounded by books. Wearing her reading glasses again, she was going through a lot of different books of varying subjects. She was in the back of the library again. That's how Aidan and Derrick were able to find her. When she was missing she was either at the pitch or in the library. Seeing as how it was dark outside, they headed toward the library.

"Charlie," Derrick said as they approached her. "We have Astronomy in about an hour." She nodded, barely glancing up from her book.

"We were going to sneak down to the kitchens for some food before we headed up," Aidan said. "You should come with us." Charlotte sighed and shut the book, taking off her glasses.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she asked. Derrick and Aidan shook their heads. She pushed herself up and joined them. Together they walked out of the library, Derrick throwing an arm around her shoulders on the way out.

From a table near to Charlotte's, Andrew Davies watched the three Slytherin seventh years as they exited the library. He watched, with a jealous eye, as Derrick flung an arm around the young woman's shoulders. Andrew wasn't a bad guy. He was just a little shy when it came to girls. Now that Mitchell Wood had left school, he thought that he would have a shot at his longtime crush, Charlotte Malfoy. Hopefully Derrick Flint and Aidan Higgs didn't get in the way.


	3. Quidditch, Class, and Letters

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" the Hogwarts commentator, Peter O'Brien, said. Peter was a seventh year Hufflepuff and probably one of the most un-opinionated students at Hogwarts. He was perfect for the commentating position. That wasn't to say that he wasn't the most passionate commentator. He was pretty good as far as commentators went.

"We are going to be watching a spectacular match today," he said to the crowded stadium. "As usual the first match of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

The Slytherin team could hear the cheers and hissing from the crowd as they were announced. They all smiled to each other before Derrick turned to them.

"All right, gentlemen and lady," he started. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. "Today's the first game of the season. We're playing Gryffindor. I know they're our rivals, as they should be. But I also know that we're better than they are. Let's go out there and show them that. Remember that some of your friends might be out there playing against you. They're not your friends out on the pitch. Extended family and friendships need to be put aside. Let's go out there and show them how real players play Quidditch." The Slytherin team cheered and lined up to get ready to go out onto the pitch.

Charlotte slowly rolled her head around on her neck, feeling and hearing the bones in her neck crack. That was a nervous habit of hers. Making sure she could hear the bones of her body crack. She figured that if she heard them crack before the game, it wouldn't throw her off her flow during the game when she heard them crack for other reasons.

The door to the pitch opened and the team mounted their brooms. They flew out of the room and into the air as Peter called out their names.

"Here come Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Higgs, Malfoy, Warrington… and Nott!" Peter announced to the crowd as the six seventh years and the one sixth year flew around the stadium, cheering on the crowd. Aidan and Charlotte were always good at getting a crowd ready for a game. They would show off in front of the Slytherin crowd to get them into the game and they would fly close to and fast by the Gryffindors or other opposing houses to intimidate them. The Slytherins would cheer them on after seeing the fantastic flying.

The players got into their positions and the game was ready to begin. The teams were raring to go.

"And they're off!" Peter shouted. "It's Higgs to Malfoy. They're streaking up the field. Charlotte Malfoy, the only girl on the Slytherin team is one of their best players. Malfoy passes to Goyle. Goyle back to Malfoy. And Malfoy scores!" Slytherins cheered loudly throughout the stadium as Gryffindors groaned. Charlotte high-fived Ryan as they passed each other in the air.

"Longbottom has the Quaffle now and she's tearing towards Derrick Flint and the Slytherin goals. And she just took a huge hit by Charlotte Malfoy and Aidan Higgs," Peter told the crowd. "Higgs has the Quaffle and is going back toward the Gryffindor goals."

Charlotte and Aidan had teamed up against the sixth year female Chaser. Taylor Longbottom didn't see it coming when they sandwiched her between them. This was nothing new. Taylor had seen them do it to other Chasers before. She had been anxiously and nervously waiting for them to do it to her.

"You all right?" Michael called from where he was searching for the Snitch.

"I'm all right," Taylor yelled before she tore off after Charlotte and Aidan. But it was too late. Aidan scored on Brayden Lockwood, the new fifth year Keeper for Gryffindor. Slytherin was already ahead by two goals. Taylor sighed as she turned around, determined to help her team score, but knowing that it was going to be a tough and long game.

An hour later Slytherin was ahead ten goals to three. Isabella had finally got past Derrick twice while Malcolm Lupin got past them once, putting Gryffindor on the board. Bruises were starting to show on the faces of all the Chasers on the field. There were minor lacerations to the faces of the more aggressive players. Bludgers had done some damage to the players, more so to the Gryffindor team than those playing in green and silver.

"Higgs to Malfoy, Charlotte's racing up the pitch with Higgs and Goyle flanking her on either side," Peter was telling the crowd. "She ducks to avoid a Bludger and a Beater. She circles around the goals and puts one past Lockwood!"

Charlotte cheered as she scored another goal for Slytherin. She and Aidan each did a barrel roll before heading back up the pitch. They were flying across the center line of the pitch, chasing Taylor Longbottom and Isabella when a Bludger came careening out of the sky. Charlotte pushed Aidan out of the way before it hit her in the left knee. She let out a scream of pain but kept flying. She could hear the Slytherin crowd groaning and the Gryffindor crowd cheering.

"And a Bludger connects with Malfoy's left knee," Peter announced. "That's got to be smarting! But she keeps flying. My, this girl is stubborn."

Derrick called a timeout just after he blocked Isabella's shot on the goal and the players flew to the ground. When he got to the ground, Derrick saw Charlotte being propped up by Aidan. He turned to her with a concerned brow.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Charlotte gritted her teeth in pain but nodded anyway.

"My kneecap is shattered but I can still play," she told him. "I can still fly. Walking may be a problem, but I can still fly."

"It's a sore spot and they know it," Derrick said. "I can bring in a Reserve. I don't want them going after your knee anymore."

"They won't," Charlotte said. "Michael's too noble to tell them to go after my knee and they're not stupid enough to do it otherwise. They know that he'd kill them."

"Fine," Derrick sighed. "But if you get killed, I'm not the one explaining it to your dad."

"You won't have to." Charlotte grabbed her broom from Graham and had Aidan help her back on it. Derrick stopped her before she flew off.

"Be careful," he advised. Charlotte nodded and the team mounted their brooms. After a whistle they were back in the air, ready to play.

A good break was what they needed. It was also what the Snitch needed. After two minutes of play after the timeout, Skyler and Michael spotted the golden winged ball. They dove for it while the Chasers fought for control of the Quaffle. After a long dive, Skyler spiraled upward with the Snitch clutched in his hand.

"Slytherin pulls off a spectacular win!"

"Madam Pomfrey, when can we get out of here?" Aidan asked from his bed in the Hospital Wing. All of the Slytherin Chasers had been sent to the Hospital Wing straight after the game. They were far better off than the Gryffindor team. Each member of the team had been sent to the Hospital Wing.

"You will be allowed to leave once I let you, Mister Higgs," Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to the Slytherin side of the wing and administered some potions to the three Chasers. "Just like your father, you are."

"Great game," Derrick said, smiling at his injured players. Charlotte looked to her right and saw Aidan with a bewildered expression on his face. Looking to her left she saw that Graham wore the same face. "I know you're all injured, but still it was a fantastic game. Great flying out there."

"So if we die in your pursuit of the Cup, it's only part of your plan, right?" Aidan asked. Charlotte chuckled and shared a smile with Ryan Crabbe. Her attention was brought to the school nurse who was trying to give her a potion for her knee.

"Drink it all up," Pomfrey told her. "You're going to need all of it to repair a kneecap. You might be here for a while as well."

From her bed Charlotte could see the entirety of the Hospital Wing. She could see where Michael and Isabella lay next to each other, both looking slightly worse for the wear. They were in good health though. She was glad to see that Jeremy was by Isabella's side, talking to her about anything but the match. Paige was right next to Michael, reassuring him that he played well and that Slytherin narrowly won.

Charlotte gagged and nearly threw up when she drank the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her. She was able to finally force the potion down her throat and pass the cup off to the nurse.

"That's an attractive face you're making," Derrick said to her.

"Shut your mouth," she told him. "I just shattered my kneecap for you. I hope you're happy." Derrick only smiled at her. He turned in the direction of the door that had just opened and his smiled widened.

"Jimmy!" he said to one of the two Ravenclaws that walked toward them. The younger Ravenclaw scowled.

"I hate it when you call me that," he said.

"Yes, but I'm your older brother," Derrick said. "Tormenting you is part of my job." Derrick smiled at his younger brother. James Flint could hold his own against Derrick. James was one of the Beaters for Ravenclaw and looked like it. He was tall and very sturdy with arms that could crush just about anything. Derrick was very disappointed that he wasn't a Slytherin. Not that Ryan and Thomas weren't good Beaters, James was just better. Next to James was a Chaser that was becoming quite familiar around the Slytherin parts.

Andrew Davies looked at Charlotte with what could have been assumed as a worried look.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "That was a nasty hit."

"Don't I know it," she said. "I'm fine though. Pomfrey just gave me something for it and I feel it working already." Andrew broke into a smile.

"That's good," he said. "That was some wicked flying out there."

"Thanks, man," Aidan said from Charlotte's right. Andrew turned to him, almost like he just realized that Aidan was there.

"You're welcome," Andrew said before turning back to Charlotte. "Well, we must be going. We'll see you out on the pitch in November."

"That you will," Charlotte said. She watched Andrew and James leave. Ryan turned to her and smirked.

"I told you so," he said to her.

"Shut your face before I Avada Kedavra you," she said. Ryan chuckled at her displeasure.

Charlotte and Aidan welcomed the sun on their faces as they walked down to the village of Hogsmeade. But even as they walked in the sun, they tightened their scarves around their necks. October had been cold and they were barely halfway through it. Charlotte stumbled slightly but was thankful for Aidan's hand on her elbow that prevented her from falling.

"Thanks," she said to him as she steadied herself. "Still getting used to the repaired knee." Aidan smiled at her and she knew he understood. They had been let out of the Hospital Wing in the late morning after all those that were permitted to visit Hogsmeade had left. Madam Pomfrey had allowed Charlotte to walk down to the village as long as Aidan went with her.

"Where do you reckon everyone is?" Aidan asked as they neared the village.

"With it this cold outside? My guess would be the Three Broomsticks," she answered. Aidan nodded and they headed in the direction of the pub. Sure enough, when Aidan pulled open the door and let Charlotte in ahead of him, they heard the familiar laughter of their Slytherin friends.

"Hey!" they heard Derrick shouting from across the pub when they entered. "You made it! That crazy bat let you out of the Hospital Wing!" Charlotte turned to Aidan with a look.

"How many do you think he's had?" she asked under her breath. She heard Aidan chuckle.

"Two, at least," he answered. Charlotte nodded in agreement. They headed over to the table anyway and sat down with their friends. After taking off their cloaks and scarves, Charlotte and Aidan ordered a couple Butterbeers and waited for Madam Rosemerta to bring them over. They laughed as Derrick continued on in his slightly tipsy ways.

"Derrick, sweetheart, I'm going to have to commit you to St. Mungo's if you don't stop acting like a fool," Charlotte said. She gave a quick thanks to Madam Rosemerta as she set down the steaming Butterbeers on the table. Charlotte took a small sip, testing the temperature of the drink.

"Charlie, darling," Derrick said with a slight slur as he sat down. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Sadly, this is true," Charlotte said. "I don't know what I would do without you. I find that I would have less meaning to my life if you weren't in it."

"This better not be another one of your sarcasm episodes, Charlotte," Derrick said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"But it's only for you, love," Charlotte said, reassuring Derrick that he was the only man in her heart.

"Good," he said. "As it should be." Charlotte smiled to herself as she drank some of her Butterbeer.

"Charlie, how's the knee?" Ryan asked from across the table. Charlotte put her drink down and looked at him.

"Good enough to walk down here," she answered.

"But still bad enough that she needed my supervision," Aidan remarked from Charlotte's right. "Pomfrey insisted on it."

"Only because I almost tripped in the Hospital Wing," Charlotte said. Aidan scoffed at her.

"Almost tripped? How about almost killed yourself?" he said. "You couldn't walk for a bit and almost face-planted on the floor. You're lucky I was there to catch you."

"And I owe my life to you, my dear knight," Charlotte said with a look to Aidan. The young man smiled.

"I thought you loved me?" Derrick asked.

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Charlotte said. "But we can't let Aidan catch on." Derrick nodded and pointed to her once more. Charlotte watched as a few Slytherin girls joined their table, along with Skyler's younger brother, Matthew.

"How's your trip been so far?" Emma Craft, seventh year Slytherin Prefect, asked the table. There were grunts and various answers that proved that the trip had been good so far.

"Emma! Love of my life! Where have you been?" Derrick exclaimed, standing up and knocking the table slightly. Those sitting grabbed their drinks before they could spill. Emma looked at Charlotte.

"How much?" she asked.

"Our guess was two," Charlotte answered, referring to herself and Aidan. "We only just got out of the Hospital Wing when we found them here. It's safe though. However we do share the honor of being the love of his life."

"Fun," Emma said as she sat down with Meredith Bones, a sixth year prefect, and Lucy Ann Lestrange, a fifth year prefect and Matthew Nott's girlfriend. "Nice game yesterday."

The eyes of the players lit up. All of them started talking at once about the match and what had taken place during it.

"I have never seen their Beaters play like that," Ryan started.

"The flying was amazing," Skyler remarked.

"Did you see the barrel rolls?" Charlotte and Aidan asked at the same time.

"I was amazing, of course," Derrick commented.

"It was pretty good," Graham and Thomas said.

"All right!" Emma said. "Sorry, I mentioned anything." Charlotte laughed with her and multiple conversations grew around the table.

"Charlie," Derrick said as the afternoon was turning into an evening. The only ones that remained at the table were the seventh year Quidditch players. "My head hurts." Derrick had his head lying on his arms that were folded on the table.

"That's what happens when you drink too much and have too much sugar, love," Charlotte explained. "Do you want to head back up to the castle?"

"Yeah," came the pathetic reply.

"All right," Charlotte said. "Let's go." The team stood up from the table and gathered their outer garments. They made their way to the door as they wrapped their cloaks and scarves around their bodies. Upon exiting the pub, they could feel that the temperature had gotten at least ten degrees colder. As they made their way in the direction of the school, Charlotte caught sight of the sweet shop Honeydukes.

"Aidan, can you get Derrick back?" she asked. "I need to drop by Honeydukes and get something for my brothers."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" he asked. "Pomfrey will be livid if you walk by yourself."

"Do you want to accompany me?" Charlotte asked. "That way if anything does happen, Pomfrey can kill you personally?"

"Let me pass Derrick off to Ryan," he said. "Crabbe!" Ryan turned around from where he is walking. "Could you look after Flint?" Ryan nodded and started directing Derrick away from unsuspecting villagers.

Charlotte grinned at her friends and she led Aidan toward the sweet shop. They entered and saw the straggling students, like themselves, that were getting the goods out of the last few minutes of their visit to the village. They saw a few students that they recognized but didn't make conversation with them.

"I need something for Liam and Daniel," Charlotte said to Aidan. He nodded beside her. "I just don't know what to get."

"Why don't you get them some chocolate and one of their favorites?" Aidan suggested as he browsed the new chocolate flavors. Charlotte nodded.

"That sounds good." Charlotte looked around for her brothers' favorite chocolate flavors. After that she looked around for some Sugar Quills for Daniel and some Peppermint Toads for Liam. She picked up enough of each and made her way to the counter to pay for them. Aidan was off looking at fudge. As she made her way up to the counter she nearly bumped into Andrew Davies.

"I'm sorry," she said and it was what she heard from Andrew.

"How're you feeling?" Andrew asked her.

"I'm feeling better," Charlotte said. "Can't walk like I used to, but I'm getting used to it."

"That's good, I guess. I hope you get completely better soon."

"Thank you." Andrew moved around her to leave the store but turned before he made it to the door.

"Charlotte," he started. "Are you going to be around for the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I believe so," she answered.

"Would you… I'll see you there then," he said. Charlotte nodded; letting out the breath she had been holding as the door shut behind him. Aidan sidled up to her.

"I think he almost asked you out," Aidan pointed out. Charlotte looked at him, glaring slightly.

"Really?" she asked, sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"What would you have said?" Aidan asked. Charlotte sighed as they walked up toward the cashier as the line moved.

"I don't know," she answered. "I might have said yes just out of pure shock."

"Shock that someone would ask you out?" Aidan said. "We need to build up your self-esteem. We might have to kick you out of Slytherin if you keep acting this way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlotte said, not meeting Aidan's eyes.

"I know that you don't think you're at all pretty, or at all talented on the Quidditch pitch," Aidan said. "I know all about your insecurities. Why do you think like that?"

"I've been told that I'm intimidating," Charlotte said. "I don't want to be intimidating."

"Do you know why you're intimidating?" Aidan asked. They had reached the counter and Charlotte placed the sweets on the counter.

"Because I'm a female Quidditch player," Charlotte answered. Aidan laughed at her. He shook his head at her but she didn't pay him any heed as she paid for the candy. Once she had the candy and they were headed out the door, Aidan responded to her suspicion.

"That's not it at all," he said. "You're intimidating, and I'm using your words, because you're a smart, beautiful young woman. You can take care of yourself. Guys like to be the knight in shining armor. They like to take care of girls. You outshine a lot of us on the pitch. To be honest, that's not intimidating, it's pretty hot."

"If that's so hot, then why aren't guys breaking down my door?" Charlotte asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Because to some that's intimidating," Aidan explained. They had reached the Quidditch pitch and could see a few students flying around in a pick up game. They stopped and watched. "An upstanding gentleman, like myself, would still love to date you despite the fact that you're, supposedly, intimidating."

"Then why aren't you and I dating?" she asked as she watched the students, members of different houses, flying around with one another.

"Because I know you well," Aidan said. "You and I wouldn't work. You have your heart set on Mitchell Wood, no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. And if the scene on the platform before the train left was any testament, he feels the same about you."

"You fancied me?" Charlotte asked, turning her attention from the pitch to Aidan. He nodded as they sat down on the grass.

"During our fifth and sixth years. I think we all did at some point," he answered. "Ryan still fancies you a bit, but Derrick is head over heals for you. He'll never admit it and don't tell him I told you. This conversation is only so you can stop beating yourself up when you think no one is paying attention. Truth is Charlie, we're always paying attention."

"More often than I would like you to," Charlotte said. Aidan chuckled.

"You come from a great, well respected family," Aidan said after a moment of silence in which they were observing the game being played on the pitch. "You're a well respected and wonderful person. Anyone would be happy to have you as a friend, as a lover, as a wife. Here's what you need to remember. We all love you. We do. You will always have your friends. You will always have someone who loves you for who you are. You don't need a boyfriend to tell you that you are a beautiful person. We tell you everyday in our own way." Aidan turned to Charlotte and saw that she had a single tear running down her face.

A few days later, on Tuesday to be exact, our wonderful Slytherins were seated at their table in the Great Hall for a satisfying breakfast before morning classes. In between the mouthfuls of toast, eggs, potatoes and sausage, there was conversation. Just the normal conversation of a Tuesday morning before the mail came. Soon the air above the heads of the students was filled with a vast number of owls. Three owls interrupted Charlotte's breakfast as they all dropped letters onto her plate of food before taking off out the Great Hall windows.

She picked them up and looked at the return addresses of each. Putting them in the order in which she wanted to read them, she selected the first letter. She opened the parchment envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_This is a letter from your wonderful, amazing, Quidditch playing brothers. We have sent you this letter to thank you in sending us the chocolate and candy. We are impressed that you have remembered our favorites. We are also suspicious of your actions. We know that you are trying to get us out of shape so you can take our places on the starting line for Ballycastle. We're onto you, dear sister._

_Speaking of Quidditch, we want full details of that match that you had against Gryffindor. Mitchell heard from Isabella that it was quite brutal. She also said that you were phenomenal… again. We want details. All of them._

_We also heard that you were almost propositioned by a one Andrew Davies. We won't say who told us this as they are a viable source of information on you while you are at school. Our advice is for you to stay away from all those that are male, unless you are in class, at a Prefect meeting, at Quidditch practice or just can't help it. Under no circumstances are you allowed to go on any sort of romantic outing with a boy._

_How's school going, by the way?_

_Love your dearest brothers,_

_Liam and Daniel_

Charlotte chuckled as she finished the letter. This letter didn't surprise her one bit. Derrick looked at her quizzically as she laughed. Without responding Charlotte handed him the bit of parchment. He took it and began reading it, laughing as he started. Charlotte picked up the next letter and opened it a little more slowly than the first letter.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_How is school going? Your father and I are quite proud of you. We know that you will go far in whatever you choose to do._

_Your father is begging me to ask you how the game went on Friday. You know how he loves his Quidditch. He knows that you won and has been rubbing it in your godfather's face since he heard. He just wants the finer points of the game. I told him he could wait for your brothers' letters but you know him, he has to hear it from you._

_Do me a favor and write back to him soon. He won't stop talking about how he wishes he could have been there to watch. We also want to know if you'll be coming home for the winter holidays or if you'll be staying in the castle. We understand if you want to stay at school for the holiday if a good amount of your friends will be there. We do want you to come to the holiday party anyway. Your extended family would love to see you again._

_Your father and I have also been wondering about what it is you plan on doing after your time at Hogwarts. We would like to know if you plan on pursuing a career in Healing or if you plan to follow your brothers' footsteps and go into professional Quidditch. We just want some answers, sweetheart. But don't worry about it too much._

_We hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Charlotte sighed and handed the letter over to Derrick. She watched as he nodded in recognition of the handwriting and ink. His eyes moved over the parchment and his eyebrows furrowed as he got farther into the letter. Charlotte turned her attention to the last letter in her pile.

_Charlie,_

_How's school? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I imagine that you've been asked that more times than you would like. I can just hear the answer from your brothers. I needed something to open the letter. _

_I can also get the details about the match from Liam. No doubt he'll come and start bragging about you once he gets the details from you. I look forward to hearing about it._

_I miss you. Really, I do. You're probably doubting that, but it's true. I really miss you. For some reason I can't stop thinking about you. You keep showing up in my head. You're not practicing Divination, are you? I can't wait to see you. It probably won't be until Christmas unless, by some miracle, I can make it up to see a match._

_I really do miss you. I hope to see you soon._

_All my love, _

_Mitchell_

Charlotte stared at the letter for a while. Once she had stared at it enough she stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Derrick and Aidan looked up as she left. Aidan shrugged when Derrick looked back at him.

Isabella watched her best friend from across the hall. She smirked to herself when she saw Charlotte clutching a piece of parchment in her hand. Isabella had seen her open three letters. She had handed the first two to her Quidditch captain but didn't hand the last one to him. Isabella knew immediately who the letter was from. She made a mental note to owl her brother with a letter as soon as she got the chance.

Friday night of that week saw the Advanced Astronomy class up on the Astronomy tower. The students were put in groups of four and were all huddled around the telescopes, close to each other to feed off each other's body heat. Charlotte had the lovely opportunity to be in a group with Derrick, Andrew Davies, and Cameron Summerby, a seventh year Hufflepuff Chaser. She and Derrick huddled together as the cold air hung around the tower.

"So much for heat rising," Derrick said as he ran his hands up and down Charlotte's arms. "How's your knee?"

"Stiff," Charlotte said. "It's too cold." Derrick nodded and they continued to listen to Professor Sinistra as she lectured about the movement of Jupiter and its moons. The groups looked through their telescopes as soon as Sinistra was finished lecturing.

"What are we looking for again?" Derrick asked. Charlotte looked down at her notes.

"Moons," Charlotte answered. "Around Jupiter." Derrick nodded and peeked through the lens of the telescope. Andrew was flipping through a book and Cameron was surveying the sky with his bare eye.

"What was that letter about on Tuesday morning?" Derrick asked nonchalantly as he adjusted the knobs on the telescope.

"Nothing that concerns you," Charlotte said. It was a practiced line over the last few days. "You and Aidan can stay out of my business."

"Come on, Charlie," Derrick said. "I know who it's from; just tell me what he said."

"No, I'm not telling."

"Charlotte, how did you enjoy the match?" Cameron asked. "I never got to congratulate you by the way. You played an excellent game."

"Thank you, Cameron," she responded. "It was a great game, despite the injuries."

"About that," Cameron said. "Are you going to be able to fare well in the next game? You play Ravenclaw in November, right?"

"That's right," Andrew answered. "We're looking forward to that game. I imagine Charlotte will be back in top shape before the match."

"Charlie?" Derrick asked.

"I'll be fine," Charlotte answered, looking at the sky and the other groups around her, wishing she were somewhere else.

The remaining half hour of the class consisted of Charlotte being interrogated, flirted with, and heard enough about Quidditch strategy to write a new book. She was very glad when Sinistra told them to pack up their belongings and head out of the tower. Charlotte didn't move faster on the ground than she did in that moment. She moved so fast that Aidan had to steady her as she almost tripped. He had been working in the group next to hers and was headed out of the tower. She looked up at him and sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Thanks, again," she said. Aidan just smiled and guided her out of the tower. The Slytherins made their way down the multiple flights of stairs and into the dungeons. Once they had reached the common room, the boys split off and headed in the direction of their dormitory.

"Charlie," a voice called her back into the common room. She turned and saw Derrick. "What's up with you?"

"I couldn't take your interrogation, Andrew's pathetic attempts at flirting, and Cameron's constant talk about Quidditch strategy," Charlotte answered. "I was about ready to Avada Kedavra someone's ass."

"Actually, I believe that was Cameron's way of flirting," Derrick said. Charlotte sighed.

"What is wrong with all of you?" she asked.

"You are really pretty," Derrick confessed. Charlotte just left the common room, exasperated. Derrick smiled and shook his head at her as she left. He walked to his dormitory and entered it to find his roommates were still awake.

"She is too much fun to get confused and flustered," Derrick commented as he made his way to his bed.

"She's going to kill us when she finds out that this is all a ploy to get her to think better about herself," Ryan said.

"It's not much of a ploy," Aidan said. "Most of it is based on truth. We all did, at one time, fancy her. Derrick would still date her if she would have him. So would you, Ryan. I just can't believe how much Davies is into her."

"Summerby is into her too," Derrick said. "You should have heard him talk about Quidditch to get her to talk to him."

"Bad move," Aidan said. "Don't talk to her about Quidditch. She'll think that that's the only reason why you know her."

"Do you think Mitchell will finally get a move on?" Derrick asked. "You know he's wanted to marry her since his fifth year."

"I hope so," Aidan said. "She might get fed up real soon and move on to someone like Davies."

"We don't want that," Skyler put in.

"We don't want that at all," Aidan agreed.


End file.
